


Flicker [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Book 05: The Fires of Heaven, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Loop, from a certain point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: “We were in Cairhien this morning,” al’Thor said, a sound of polite agreement. “We are in Cairhien every morning, and then we come here, and we take the palace. Every morning.”Podfic of the story by liesmyth.
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Flicker [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Flicker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13055022) by [liesmyth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmyth/pseuds/liesmyth). 



## Flicker 

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/flicker.mp3)  
  
|  | 9:29  
  
| 4.34MB


End file.
